Kill or be Killed
by Kooksgirl
Summary: No one knows that we are in love. No one can know. We are Careers. We are meant to kill. Katniss and Peeta were not the only star-crossed lovers in the arena. No, there was another pair, another story. But this one is far more tragic, and one often over-looked, but will never be forgotten by two people, even after their hearts stop beating.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I know, I know. I have so many things to update, but right now, I am starting a BRAND NEW, totally been done before, but I don't really care, fanfiction! It is about…wait for it…dramatic pause….CATO AND CLOVE! I really hate Glimmer and Cato, because DUH, District 2 boy + District 2 girl = LOVE! **

**Disclaimer: Do I own the Hunger Games? PLEASE! If I owned the Hunger Games, I would be filthy rich, rolling around in money, but before that, I would somehow make Rue, Finnick, Cinna, and Prim survive. So, no, I do not, to say the least.**

**Warning: If you have not read the Hunger Games, I advise that you don't read this!**

**P.S. Well, my first draft of this got deleted, so I had to retype it! I remember most of it, except for the last part. And that is only because I wrote down on paper the first parts, and typed up the rest. So, excuse me if I changed some stuff.  
**

Chapter 1

Cato Lawrence's POV

I stare at Clove, across the room, looking gorgeous, throwing knives. She doesn't need the practice, but hey, we Careers make ourselves look as intimidating as possible.

"2! You're up!" the trainer shouts at me. I take a deep breath, and begin the ropes course. I complete it perfectly, scoff at the others, and leave to go to the swords, _conveniently _right next to the knives, where Clove is.

"Hey, Clovey," I say, casually.

"Cato," she nods, and pierces the dummy's heart, with her throwing knife. I look over my shoulder, and see the 12 boy, doing camouflage, with the 12 girl. "Oh, so now you're interested in the losers. They're from 12, they don't even deserve your time," Clove sneers.

"You're right," I tell her, and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Aren't I always?" she asks, and then notices the other tributes looking at us. "Follow my lead," she whispers, and pushes me away. "Trying to steal my knife, are you? I don't _think_ so!" she shouts.

"I'm not trying to steal your knife!" I yell back, playing along.

"Then what are you doing?" she questions. I was not prepared for this question.

"Reaching over your tiny, twig-like body, to get another knife," I scream.

"Oh, you want to go right now, Lawrence? Forget the arena, I'm ready to go right now!" she screeches.

A trainer comes, and shrieks, "There will be no fighting before the arena!"

"Come to my room after this," Clove whispers, as she leaves.

Switching to Clove Duncan's POV

Even if the trainer was mad, that was kind of fun. It gave me a sense of what it would be like if I were to actually get in a fight before the arena. I know now. The trainer will get really mad. I strip down, and step into the hot shower. District 2 may be favored by the Capitol, but at the end of the day, we're still slaves, and hot water is considered a luxury.

When I step out of the shower, I get into silky pajamas, and walk out of the bathroom. I see Cato sitting on my bed, playing with one of the pillows.

"Hello, Clove," Cato says.

"Hello, Cato," I say, just as casually. Cato stands up, and hugs me. I flop onto the bed, and Cato comes down, too.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Cato asks. Really, this is secretive. No one knows that we are in love. No one can know. We are Careers. We are meant to kill. I shrug.

"If it came down to it, would you kill me?" I ask, abruptly.

"Never. I could never kill you," Cato says, faithfully.

"I could never kill you, either. But in the arena, answers change. We are no longer are in love," I point out.

"Never say that again. I love you. I could never stop. I will never stop," Cato tells me, and then pulls me in for a kiss. I love him.

**Author's Note: So, love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. Should I continue or not? You could tell where it cut off, couldn't you? I also remembered stuff along the way. Yes, the characters are OOC, but don't worry, we will get to the Games! So please review! Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here is the second chapter! It will start with Clove's POV!**

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own the Hunger Games, or any of these characters!**

Chapter 2

Clove Duncan's POV

I wake up, early, groggy. It's probably…6:30 am.

"Cato! Cato! Wake up!" I whisper-shout.

"Wha-" he begins, but realizes that our mentors will wake us up at 7:30. He kisses me good-bye, and flees into his room to begin ripping apart his bed sheets, to make it seem as if he's been sleeping there all night. I begin to tidy up my room to make sure that it looks as if it was just me. We always have to do this. I hate it, but at least I get Cato.

I finally go to sleep, so that my mentor, Enobaria, would see that I was asleep.

An hour later, I hear Enobaria yell for me to get up. "Up, you little girl! If you aren't up in 1 minute, you will be dead before the arena!" Enobaria screams. That's my mentor, the woman that is supposed to be there for me. But she never is. I grunt, knowing that tonight is the night of the interviews.

/

I am wearing a silky orange dress. My hair is carefully pinned up. I know that I look beautiful, but I don't care. The soul person that I pay attention to is Cato. He looks stunning in a silver suit. His hair is perfect.

"Hey, beautiful," Cato says, wrapping his arms around me. I look around, to see if anyone is watching. When I say that they aren't, I gladly accept his hug.

"Hey, sexy," I say. We kiss, and pull away just as people are ready. Everyone files out, and we take our seats. Glimmer is first, a true dumb blonde. Marvel makes me want to puke; he's such an idiot. Finally it's my turn. I intend on using my interview angle to its full extent.

"Clove, how are you?" Caesar asks me.

"Prepared," I answer, arrogantly.

"Getting arrogant, are we?" he jokes.

"Getting? I'm not getting anything. Except for the title of 'Victor'," I say, raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow. I can almost feel Cato grinning at me and my arrogance.

"Well, you certainly aren't nervous," Caesar says.

"Why would I be nervous? I know I'm going to win," I answer, even though I know how I really feel. In all honesty, I am very nervous. I know that I won't win. I will give my life for Cato, so that he can live. I will do anything for his life. But I don't let anyone know this.

"Ladies and gentleman! Clove!" Caesar shouts at the end of my interview. I smile to the audience, an arrogant smile.

Cato is after me. It is clear that he is playing on his strength.

"Cato, are you going to win?" Caesar asks.

"Why wouldn't I?" Cato asks, flexing his muscles.

"You certainly are strong," Caesar says.

"Well, yes, I am," Cato says. His muscles are practically ripping through his shirt.

"You are pretty handsome, and I'm wondering; do you have a lover?" Caesar asks. Cato's eyes fly to mine. His eyes look panicked. I shook my head, subtly. He took a breath, as if he understood.

"No, why would I? Love makes you weak, and I'm too strong for it," Cato says, smiling. He looks to me to see if he did alright. I nod, ever so slightly. He breathes a sigh of relief, silently. The buzzer beeps, and Caesar bids him good-bye. He comes off the stage, sits next to me, and smiles at me.

/

"The Games are tomorrow. Are you nervous?" I ask.

"Well, I can't pretend forever. I'm very nervous," Cato says, shakily.

"Me, too. I'm never killing you, so I better just die right here, right now," I say, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Don't talk like that. I will die for you, so that you can live a great life," Cato tells me, stroking my hair.

"I love you," I tell my Cato.

"I love you, too," Cato tells me. Just then, we hear footsteps. "I'm sorry. I love you. I'll see you tomorrow," Cato whispers, kisses me, and leaves. Just like that, I'm alone, speechless.

**Author's Note: So tomorrow, they are going into the Games. Please review, and I'll see you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! So sorry it's been so long! I've tried to update my other stories, hang out with my friends, and juggle school-work, all at the same time! I'm SUPERWOMAN! Oh, I wish. Hehe!**

**Disclaimer: Is my name Suzanne Collins? LOL, no. So, that said, I DO NOT OWN THG! **

Chapter 3

Clove POV

I wake up, scared out of my mind. _This is the day I will die. I will die so that my Cato can live. _I tell myself. With a few shaky breaths, I accept this. Enobaria storms in.

"Alright, kid, let's get you ready for the arena," Enobaria spits.

"You give me so much confidence," I murmur under my breath.

"What's this? Girlie has a mouth on her? Well, the arena won't be any kinder," Enobaria says, with a smile. Her pointed teeth were glinting in the faint morning light streaming through the window. I get up, and get ready. My stylist, Mindee, comes with me.

The entire time I am on the hovercraft, I am thinking about Cato. I am in the small room, waiting for my turn to arrive, while Mindee is babbling about one thing or another.

"Tributes, take your places on the launching pad," a voice says. I take a small breath, and take shaky steps towards my launching pad.

_This is it._ I tell myself. I step onto the launching pad, and feel myself being lifted up. I see blades of grass as I come up. As I'm lifted ever-further, I see the golden Cornucopia come into view. When I am fully lifted, I look frantically for Cato. I see his blonde hair coming up. He looks to me, and mouths, "You'll be okay. Don't worry." I nod, and he smiles.

The countdown begins. I only begin to listen in its final seconds. _15…14…13…12…11…10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… _"Begin!" the speaker shrieks. I run towards Cato. When we reach each other, he grabs my hand. We meet up with Glimmer, Marvel, and the District 4 girl, Marin.

"Where's Triton?" I ask, referring back to the District 4 boy.

"THERE!" Cato yells, and then thrusts his sword into Triton's stomach.

"Why?" I ask, but then I remember Triton pissing Cato off during training. I see Fire Girl fighting with the District 9 boy out of the corner of my eye. I run towards them with my knives. I need to get to Katniss. She is the biggest threat to Cato. I see the little District 11 girl, too. _I'll get to her later. _I think. I throw my knife, and it plants itself into 9's back. He spatters blood all over Girl on Fire, and I smirk to myself. Then, I aim for Katniss, and throw. She lifts her backpack up just in time for my knife to make contact with it. But not with Katniss. "Damn!" I shout, and run after her.

"Clove, it's no use. We'll get her later," Cato assures me. I grit my teeth, and accept it.

/

That night, we made a fire. Who cares if someone saw us, anyways? We were 5 against 1. Finally, we put out the fire. Marin begins to braid her hair. Glimmer is flirting with Marvel, as he shows her his muscles, or lack thereof. I'm with Cato in the trees when we hear a twig snap.

Cato draws his sword, Marvel takes his spear, Glimmer clutches her bow, Marin grabs her nets, and I grip my knives. I see a blonde head poke out. It's Peeta Mellark.

**A/N: So sorry for its shortness! Don't worry more romance to come! Review, follow, favorite, do whatever the hell you do, just please don't be mean! Luv ya! **


End file.
